Shogo Makishima
Shogo Makishima is a Jinwei hu (Kitsune) youkai demon who is the mastermind behind many of the attacks occuring in Nippon and also responsible for the curse that spreads throughout Middle-Earth. He is Karasu's arch-nemesis History Shogo -- despite his appearance -- is over 1,000 years old and has already attained his Celestial status as a youkai and has power equal that to the God's of Nippon. With passage into the realm of Tamagahara, Shogo was able to live a life of luxury indulging in a variety of literal works and enjoying the new powers he had been given. But over the years Shogo began to grow bored. Taking interest in the simple things of life and also developing a hopeless love for cruelty, savagery and all the worst aspects of the human nature. His mischevious charms coaxed him into tempting the Monkey King - Sun Wukong - to steal Ruyi Jingu Bang so that the Celestial Realm would break out in a panic so that he could slip back to the mortal realm without being recorded by the gatekeeper. Upon arrival, he immediatly set foot to meet with the Tengu youkai of Kurama mountain where he would meet Karasu, who at the time was an old friend of Shogo's before he achieved his Celestial title. Shogo asked the Tengu about the condition of the world and if there was anything going on, but the Tengu shook their heads and said that peace was eternal in Nippon. Shogo left with crafty intent, deciding to timewarp through different time-frames in order to find a version of Nippon which could ease his curiosity to witness the worst aspects of the human nature. Shogo disappeared from the Shinto Era of Nippon and resided for many years in the technologically advanced future of Edo, which in the future is named ''Tokyo, ''where the people were regulated by the tyrannical Sibyl system. Shogo grew to detest how the people in Nippon's future were willing to let themselves be judged so cruelly where even creating art was deemed something dangerous, calling them living corpses with no ability indulge in those simple things Shogo loved. So eventually Shogo returned to the Shinto Era, clad in the innovative clothing he wore in Tokyo simply because he was disappointed by the future. But still, he would remain exasperated by how peaceful Nippon was and his lust to see cruelty was becoming unbearable. And so with his dapper charisma and innumerable contacts in Yomi he contructed a criminal organisation of demons to cause havoc across the land and beyond to other countries. He tests humanity and all other beings with it, searching for something to quench his thirst for anarchy. His intentions are relatively simple to understand and yet no one knows why he would go to such extremes just to see tragedies played out in real life. Personality Shogo is a humanist on the dark side, who's hopelessly in love with cruelty, savagery, and all the worst aspects of human nature and has no qualms about witnessing other people's suffering. He has the ability to manipulate people to do his bidding and is a born evangelist that possesses both uncommon charisma and a true gift for narrative. However, Shogo is as charismatic as he is heartless, and will order his men to kill someone once he gets bored or tired of them, since he rarely kills people himself. He also seems to like reading dystopia and Shakespeare, and is seen reading them multiple times and even quotes from them on occasion. Shogo has personally stated that he wants to see 'the splendor of people's souls', and is outwardly against the current way of living, considering humans worthless due to being constantly misled by Sibyl of the future. He aims to alert people of their false ways and to start consulting their own wills, and is willing to die by the hands of someone 'who has the will to kill'. Category:Main Characters Category:Tifa's Characters Category:List of Characters Category:Male